Enes Stern
Note: This character appears to break character creation rules by having non explained "magic powers". Personality He is calm under most every circumstance, and often unimpressed with people. He could be described as having the "villain's cool", and never seems to be intimidated by others. He is highly intelligent and calculative, and always think of his situation through before acting on anything. Rarely does he ever act on impulse. However, though he is hardly ever seen as anything other then "in control", when, in the VERY rare occasion, that he does get angry, he will kill without hesitation, and he never misses unless it's on purpose, or the person he's dealing can match his skill. While there are those sides of him, there is yet another. Enes can be quiet the gentleman. He is always respectful toward woman, and if someone can earn his respect, he can be quite the loyal company. He is willing to help anyone if he sees it as something worth his time, but people have to prove themselves before he will consider them anything more then a nuisance. Family Enes is married to a woman named Ice (age 22), who is not Human, has a younger sister named Crystal (age 21), an adopted daughter named Alle (age 15) and a small kitten named Heavenly, which he saved one day. His parents are dead, his father he murdered willingly (at the age of 8), his mother died several years afterward. Occupation Enes is a former assassin from a young age, and was top of his class. He now carries the title of "villain", for many reasons. Weapons Enes knows several types of self-defense, and has used many types of weapons. His most common ones however are his large laser guns (no one knows where he got it) and his Sabre Fencing sword, of which he is a master. Enes also has many abilities that are strange for any human (there is a reason behind them, though not many know them), such as being able to stop someone no matter what they are doing, making them unable to move, being able to disappear at random and reappear wherever he wishes and being able to create some sort of black-ish force to protect him from most harmful things, like bullets, though it is seen rarely and he never uses it for long. Likes Enes loves to read. In fact, unless he's engaged in battle or with his wife, he will always be seen reading, or writing something. It doesn't matter the size or shape, as long as he finds it interesting. He also loves jackets. He always manages to have different ones, no matter where he is. He always makes sure to look good and likes being clean (blood is the only thing he allows on himself). Dislikes As mentioned above, he doesn't like being dirty, and though he usually handles dirt with a simple disgusted expression and then excepts it, he tries to remain clean, and can stay clean when most people can't help but get dirty. That's yet another mysterious thing about him. Also, Enes hates whips as a weapon. He will kill whoever uses it against someone, unless in self-defense, or destory the weapon. He has serious issues with anyone using whips to hurt anyone. Trivia More mysterious things about Enes is what he can pull out of his pockets. Anyone can stick their hand in his pocket and find nothing but the cloth inside, but Enes always manages to have the things that he needs. Such as a roll of bandages and a first aid kit, which he actually has with him a lot, again for unknown reasons. He can pull out a rose or a stack of books and can put them back in his pocket and it would not be found again. Also, Enes can often times be seen writing in a small black notebook (look above) and then tear out the page and toss it, but it disappears in mid-air. Sometimes, if someone sticks around long enough to watch, they will see another letter or note appear beside him, to which he reads casually and then tucks it away in his mystery pockets, never to be seen.